


Dance with me

by zazajb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zazajb/pseuds/zazajb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto is jealous, damn Jack Harkness!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance with me

Title: Dance with me  
Author: zazajb  
Rating: PG-13, 3 strong language  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, [Gwen, Tosh, Owen - all briefly]  
Spoilers - none, set TW series 2   
Summary: Ianto is jealous, damn Jack Harkness!  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters - just like to dabble with them from time to time  
This idea came from a [virtual cyber-space] conversation with wise_n_witty that had us dancing wildly around our repsective homes - finally got the time to pin it onto keyboard.. Thanks honey - for everything - as always, I am indebted to you *hugs*

Dance with me

“I saw how you looked at her – don’t deny it...” snapped Ianto, knowing how petulant he sounded. “...admit it Jack, you only go with me because _she’_ s no longer available...” He scowled, hating the destructive feelings of jealousy that gripped him and churned up his insides.

Jack sighed, knowing that it was useless telling the Welshman how wrong he was..hell, sometimes he couldn’t help himself – and if he flirted with Gwen he could pretend that what he felt for Ianto wasn’t as profound as he knew it was...

He reached out to pull the younger man into a hug and was hurt when his hands were pushed aside.

“..you don’t get round me that easily, Jack! I’m tired of being second best...let me know if that ever changes...” With that, he spun on his heel and stalked down to the archives, leaving Jack open-mouthed.

Jack glanced at Tosh who avoided his eyes and tapped furiously on her keyboard, clearly not inviting any conversation. Owen, he guessed, was staying well out of the way down in autopsy... Huffing at the unfairness, Jack went back into his office and slammed the door, slumping into his chair and pulling the stack of files towards him. Flicking open the first file, he stared unseeingly at the words, stabbing the paper idly with his pen.

Reaching across, he flicked on the CCTV feed from the archives. Ianto had his back to the camera and was hunched over some file or artefact, the set of his shoulders confirming he was still angry.

“Fuck!” muttered Jack, “that’s why I don’t do relationships..” he sighed heavily, knowing he had to make it up with Ianto..hell, the man was more important to him with every passing day and he knew he’d get no work done until they’d kissed and made up. Maybe it was time to tell him how he felt – to admit he wanted the relationship ‘thing’...or not...it made him feel so vulnerable and that was a place Captain Jack Harkness really did not want to go...the thought that he could lose Ianto was agony that ripped through his very core...

Twenty minutes later he was still staring at the back of Ianto’s head, having done absolutely no work, other than jab a hole in the file on the top of the pile. Pushing his chair back, he hauled himself to his feet, determined to go and make it up to Ianto any way he could...

He’d barely taken three steps towards the archives when the rift monitor blared out.

“Tosh..?”

Fingers flying over the keys, Tosh pulled up the details, “Weevils, looks like two of them...”

“I’ll take Ianto with me...” said Jack, grabbing his coat and ignoring her raised eyebrows. He touched his comms “Ianto, meet me by the SUV...we got a couple of weevils to pick up..”

Coat billowing behind him, Jack vanished through the roller door, hearing Ianto’s cool “yes...sir” in his ear. “Yup, he was still pissed off” thought Jack, “but he did enjoy a weevil hunt and they often led to other, more enjoyable recreations afterwards...” Hope raised its head – just a little...

Jack had the engine running when Ianto clambered in beside him. “Where are we going, sir?”

Jack raised an eyebrow at him but Ianto didn’t meet his gaze. “Alleys, back of Market Street...”

Jack’s driving, always ‘enthusiastic’, was wild and reckless today, trying, without success, to wring a comment from the [stubborn] young Welshman who sat huddled against the door, clinging on to the handle. More by luck than judgement and not without several volleys of horns from indignant drivers who found themselves unceremoniously carved up by the SUV, they arrived in the alley in one piece.

Leaping out, Ianto looked at Jack for directions – one hundred percent professional now – even pissed, he wasn’t going to risk either of their lives!

Jack indicated one side of the alley for him, the other for Ianto, following the usual leap-frog pattern so each had cover.. They hadn’t gone far when they heard a high pitched scream up ahead, their view blocked by an industrial skip. Charging ahead, Jack rounded the skip with Ianto hot on his coat-tails.

The weevils were closing in on an elderly woman who appeared to have come out of the rear door of a small club. She had a cigarette in her hand.

“...oi! Over here!” yelled Jack, banging on the side of the skip with his fist in an attempt to distract them. It worked and they paused long enough for the woman to escape back inside, turning their ugly, snarling faces towards the two men.

Jack pushed Ianto behind him, knowing that the young man would be fishing out cable ties, spray and hoods, ready to deal with their soon-to-be guests at the Hub.

“Ready?” he murmured

“uh ha..”

“OK, three, two, one, _now!_ ”

The weevils, stunned with a face full of spray, allowed Jack to sedate them without any damage to either himself or Ianto. Each man then cuffed and hooded one of the creatures and dragged it back to the SUV, bundling them in the boot.

“Done!” Jack slammed the boot closed.

“We’d better make sure that old lady is ok...” Ianto suggested tentatively, not being overly sure of Jack’s mood given the events of earlier.

“If we must...you got retcon in case we need it?” Jack’s tone did not invite discussion.

“Yes...sir” seemed the most appropriate reply, yet appeared to do nothing to lighten the Captain’s mood. He stalked ahead, his coat billowing impressively behind him.

Ianto rubbed his forehead before following, he was sure he had the beginnings of the most wonderful headache – damn Jack Harkness!

They reached the door and pulled it open, the sound of music floating out to meet them. Entering, they saw the room was full of elderly couples dancing and chatting. Spotting the lady from earlier, Ianto made his way across the dance floor and introduced himself, explaining that the ‘pranksters’ had been taken away to the ‘station’ for a severe reprimand and their costumes would be confiscated. This placated the lady, “name’s Iris, my boy...” and Ianto relaxed – no need for retcon after all.

He glanced around, seeing Jack on the other side of the room. He was grinning – that drop-dead gorgeous, wide-mouthed smile that Ianto loved. He felt his heart leap a little in his chest, before he quashed the feeling – he wasn’t sure he was ready to forgive him yet...who was he kidding? One nod and he’d be in the Captain’s arms, snogging his face off...and Jack knew it...why did they have to make it so complicated?

The waltz ended and the dancers applauded. The music changed to a staccato dramatic tempo – a tango. Ianto felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned “...dance with me?” He nodded, smiling, and allowed Jack to take his hand and lead him to the dance floor. Once there, Jack pressed him into his arms and held himself upright...”he really wants to do the tango properly?” was a fleeting thought through Ianto’s surprised brain before he found himself following Jack’s lead as they whirled around the floor, each giving all to the music, Ianto thankful for those school dance lessons all those years ago despite the endless teasing from his peers.

Gradually the elder couples stopped to watch this striking and unlikely pairing dancing a perfect and very seductive tango – a handsome RAF Captain and equally handsome young man in an immaculate three piece suit... With a crescendo, the music ended and they found themselves the centre of an enthusiastic storm of applause. They looked around and then at each other, grinning.

“That was fun...!” they said, their words tumbling out together.

“I didn’t know you could dance Jack..?”

“I could say the same? You dance one hot tango...you got any more moves like that under your hat..?” the trademark Jack leer was back and both men knew that their quarrel was forgotten...

“Come on...” Ianto tugged Jack’s hand towards the rear door. “I’ve got some other dances I want to show you – some vertical, some horizontal...you can pick the music...” he smiled that quiet little smile that always melted Jack’s heart and gasped as his arm was almost dragged from its socket as Jack pulled him quickly out the door, yelling “thank you, had fun!” back towards their audience.

Outside in the alley, Jack pressed Ianto up against the door they’d just come through and kissed him passionately, his tongue flicking against the younger man’s lips, which parted gladly to let him in. They battled for dominance as the kiss got hotter, finally breaking apart both panting hard.

“Jack. Car. Flat. Now...dance with me..?”

“always...” Jack paused, then took a deep breath, “...and Ianto...it’s you and only you I want to...dance with...because...it’s you...I love...”

Ianto’s kiss took his breath away, “I know, cariad, I know...now...dance with me..?”

End

 

  



End file.
